Fai The Otaku
by Kitsune-Sensei
Summary: Fai discovers anime, and immediately gets hooked. Read about Fai's journey to becoming an otaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Kit-sensei:** Hi ho and welcome to my new fanfic "Fai the Otaku"! I don't have a special guest today so you just have boring ol' me, so in this fic Fai's going to watch anime, read manga, and maybe cosplay. If anyone has an anime/manga suggestion, please leave it in a review or PM me about it, and yes, I am the clerk because I've always wanted to work somewhere that sells anime, I won't play a big roll, I just suggest and sell Fai anime. Now, Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle or Ouran High School Host Club. Enjoy!

* * *

"Excuse me, miss," Fai said walking up the store counter to the store clerk, "what is this?"

He held up a rectangular box with a picture of seven boys on the front, but one of them looked almost like a girl. The store clerk turned to Fai, abandoning her task, "Oh, That's the english dub of the complete first season of the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' on DVD, it's a great anime in my eyes, you should by it."

Fai smiled at the dark-skinned girl, "Could you tell me more about 'Ouran High School Host Club' um…" Fai paused; the clerk wasn't wearing a name tag.

The girl look down at her vest,"Oh drat, I left my nametag at home again, I'm sorry! My name is Marissa and Ouran, as I call it, is about an honor student named Haruhi Fujioka going to Ouran Academy on a scholar ship, while looking for a place to star she stumbles upon an abandon music room that is now used of the host club. After meeting the members of the host club, in a strange way, Haruhi breaks an extremely expensive vase, unfortunately Haruhi doesn't have the money to pay for the vase and has to work as the host clubs dog until Haruhi pays off the debt for the vase." Marissa said careful to leave out any female pronouns so not to spoil the suprise, "I hope that was a good summary for you."

Fai smiled at the clerk, "It was perfect, Marissa, and because of your wonderful summary, I'll buy it!" The mage handed the DVD and some money to pay for it.

Marissa smiled in excitement, "Really? Thank you so much, you're the first person I've ever gotten to buy something." She handed Fai the DVD and his change, "Have a nice day; I hope to see you again some time!"

"Thank you, you too!" Fai said as he left the shop, on his way to the grocery store and then home.

XxX

"I'm home! ~" Fai exclaimed as he opened the front door, "and I bought something other than groceries!"

The house was silent to his greeting, "hm...I guess no one's home yet, gah, It's lonely being a housewife sometimes" Fai went into the kitchen to put up the groceries.

When the 'housewife' finished his task and walked into the living room with the box set in hand, "I guess I could watch 'Ouran High School Host Club'" Fai opened the box, glad Mokona taught him how to use the DVD player and remote, he put the DVD in and began watching.

When everyone else got home Fai barley noticed, as he was still watching Ouran. He was at the episode where the host club was trying to get Nekozawa-sempai to overcome his fear of the light so he could spend time with his little sister Kirimi with out scaring her.

Syaoran and the others just stared at Fai as he shouted at Nekozawa-sempai as he jumped out the window to save Kirimi from the cat.

"You go Nekozawa-sempai, you've finally overcome you fear of the light!" Fai pumped his fist in the air out of excitement before his celebration was interrupted. (1)

"Umm…Fai-san what are you doing?" Syaoran asked, this behavior was strange, even for Fai.

Fai turned around looking up at the group from his position on the floor (2), "Oh Syaoran-kun, Sakura-Chan, Mokona, Kuro-pie welcome home. I was just watching the DVD box set I bought earlier today."

"Fai-san you haven't started dinner yet, that's unlike you." Sakura said surprised at the mage's actions today.

"Yeah, even I gotta admit you're acting stranger than usual today." Kurogane muttered, "And who the hell is 'Kuro-pie'?"

Fai stood up from the floor, "I'm sorry if I worried anyone, it's just that I bought this," Fai held up the box, "when I went grocery shopping and when I started watching it I just couldn't stop." Fai smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well I'll go start dinner now," he stopped the DVD and went into the kitchen with Sakura and Mokona following behind him.

"It seems Fai-san has a new hobby." Syaoran said as he looked at the box on the coffee table.

"S'long as it keeps that idiot away from me, I don't care," the ninja scoffed as he sat down on the couch.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Fai made a mental note as he prepared dinner with Sakura and Mokona, _'I must go back to that shop and ask that girl about more of this "anime".'_

**Kit-sensei:** Well Fai has just taken a step into a whole new world, I'm thinking about selling Fai Fullmetal Achemist next but I am taking suggestions. Oh, and do you think I should make this KuroFai or leave it pairingless. I have a poll on my profile you can vote there, please review!

(1) I always pump my fist in the air when Nekozawa-sempai does that or when something else I feel is epic happens.

(2) I don't know about you, but somtimes I sit in the floor when I watch anime.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Kit: Finally! Sorry, this took so long, I was being a lazy bum and not writing. I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait but short chapter. Please, review or send PMs telling me to get off my but and write!! Thanks! **

**Beta: Unrelenting Pamphlet. Thanks Lulu!**

**I own nothing!**

**Thanks for waiting and please enjoy!**

* * *

That night Fai had stayed up late to finish the rest of _Ouran High School Host Club _which was the reason he was humming "Sakura Kiss" while making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, everyone!" Fai exclaimed as everyone sat at the table.

"Good morning Fai-san, how did you sleep last night?" Sakura inquired

"Well, Sakura-Chan, to tell you the truth I didn't sleep last night, I was up watching Ouran, and you'd normally think that'd I'd be tuckered out but I'm actually quite energetic," the mage continued with excitement, "Oh, would you look at the time! You all should be heading off, and don't forget your lunches!"

"Okay Fai-san but try and get some rest, it's not healthy to stay up all night," Syaoran said as he walked out of the door.

"Bye, Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Kuronova-chii(1), have a nice day!" Fai cheered still hyper from watching Ouran High School Host Club.

"Who the hell it that!?" but his question went unanswered as Fai shut the door.

* * *

Later that day Fai walked (skipped) to the store where he had just been in the day before. He pushed the door open to hear a friendly, "Welcome to the store!" from Marissa.

When she noticed exactly who it was that entered the store she immediately lit up with joy, "It's you…" she hesitated, he never told her his name.

"Oh I'm sorry my name's Fai, and after watching _Ouran High School Host Club_on your recommendation, I came back to watch another anime."

"Well then, how about Black Cat, it's a good anime but the manga is much better, in my opinion that is, I suggest you read that first, but we don't carry manga here but I do know a place that does sell manga, my good friend works there and I bet if you mention that you know me you'll get a discount." The clerk winked.

Fai smiled at the girl, "Thanks. Could you give me directions to the store?"

"Yep! I sure can its right across the street!" Marissa pointed behind her, "See ya later, Fai-san!"

"Bye bye, Marissa-Chan!" Fai exclaimed as he walked out of the door and across the street, "Thanks again for the recommendation! I'll be back again soon!"

"See you soon!" The excited clerk replied, "I hope you enjoy reading _Black cat_!"

* * *

** Kit: I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me how you think Fai would react to _Black cat _in your review, it'd make me happy! Just plain old reviews would make me happy! Keep the suggestions coming and the KuroFai poll is still open, please vote! Thanks for waiting, reading, and reviewing!**

**(1) Kuronova-chii is a nick name I made up for Kurogane by combining Kuro form Kurogane's nick name and Nova-Chii from one of Kasanoda's nicknames from OHHC.**


End file.
